Disastrous Occasions
by demonhybrid13
Summary: Love doesn't seem to want to be on Yuuki's side. While guilt, revolves around Kaname. He decides to make his final decision and follows through with his plans. But will this decision, end Yuuki's trust in him?    Based on the Vampire Knigh Manga Ch. 71


"So….," Yuuki turned her head in each of the nobles direction, "what will it be?"

They stood quiet, pondering.

Though she was nervous, she didn't show it. But she was sure they could sense it.

It had become hard ever sense Kaname decided to take his leave. And that only happened a year ago.

"Are you ordering us?" One of them asked curiously

"…No."

"Then I'm in" A red headed noble with piercing blue eyes raised her hand

The rest of them nodded and raised their hand behind the girl.

Yuuki nodded and turned to walk away.

You see that was the difference between her and Kaname. She didn't order, she asked.

Though in some cases, that idea will be futile. But it will have to do for now.

"Yuuki-sama….." she heard behind her

Yuuki stopped and turned her head slightly, "….Aido?"

"Yuuki-sama, how do you believe this will work?" He asked, panting.

It seems he had been running behind her this entire time.

She hadn't noticed.

"It doesn't matter whether it works or not, I'm just trying to get everything back in order. That is all." she began walking again. But before she was out of view, she could have sworn she heard something come out of Aido's mouth.

"Just like Kaname…."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes, "Your wrong"

She was nothing like him.

Just how he was able to leave her so quickly, she was able to hate him!

All the love she felt for him, has turned to despair and anguish.

_'No Aido….I am the exact opposite of him.'_

Kaname promised us a future together.

But he broke that promise.

He spoke as if she were a burden to him….as if she were holding him back.

_'Not anymore….Kaname Kuran, your free to do as you please'_ she raised her hand up and stared at the beautiful diamond ring she adorned on her finger. She then let that hand drop back to her side

_'No more'_ she continued to walk back to hers and Kaname's bedroom.

Yuuki opened the large mahogany doors and stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

She surveyed the room and she continued to do so until she decided she was content with her results.

But her eyes seemed to freeze at the window.

A black crow was standing on a branch right in front of the window.

Yuuki glared at it, "Is this what you wanted?"

She took a step forward, "If what you had wanted from me was to hate you, then mission accomplished, you got your wish Kaname Kuran!" suddenly the window shattered and the crow flew into the room.

It didn't do anything but stand on the foot of their bed.

She didn't mind him, she continued to run around the room, searching for something.

"Where did you put it?" she yelled at the crow

It continued to look at her with piercing eyes

"Kaname-"

"Wait you can't just barge in here!" She turned her head in the direction of the voice

She hissed when the doors were pushed open harshly

"Kuran Yuuki, you are under arrest for disturbing vampire society's peace, therefore you must be detained as a person of interest." a tall and blonde haired man said

All these men that had come barging into her room weren't normal men.

They were also vampires.

"I don't know what your talking about" Yuuki hissed as she kept on with her crouched position next to the crow.

"You are Kaname-sama"s fiancée…..therefore, you must know something of which he has planned" another man said, this time, it was a strangely blue haired man.

"I told you I have no idea what he is planning! He always keeps to himself," She turned her head slightly in the direction of the crow and glared, "he doesn't trust me enough to be let in on what he is thinking"

The crow took a step back on the bed

"Leave!" she yelled at it.

"Ahh~….Kaname-sama, of course you wouldn't leave her alone for too long" the shortest of them all spoke

"Yuuki-sama, do you wish for me to escort these men back outside" Kain said through enclosed teeth

She continued to stare at the crow, "Leave….that's all you know how to do anyway" she whispered the last part as the crow flew into the night

Yuuki could feel a lone tear going down her chin

"Rest assured, I will not struggle…so long as you leave all the nobles here be." Yuuki looked up at the tallest man

"Alright" He nodded his head once and outstretched his hand in Yuuki's direction

Yuuki walked over to her dresser and laid something next to her picture with Kaname

"Princess" Rima whispered

Yuuki shook her head and smiled in Rima's direction as both her hands were being shackled by two vampires, "Theirs no need….."

She and the rest of the vampires that held her captive walked down to the foyer, their they spotted the rest of the nobles.

Yuuki turned to the five nobles she trusted with her life

"I need you to do something for me, guard the house well" she looked into Ruka's eyes, almost as if she were relaying a message

Ruka nodded

All the nobles rested a hand over their hearts and bowed, "As you wish, Yuuki-sama"

"Thank you….and please, don't let this detain your studies here. I want what is best for all of you." Yuuki said before closing her eyes and allowing herself to be pulled out of the Moon dorm.

~~~~With Kaname~~~~

"I will not hesitate no longer….," Kaname stood over the now beheaded corps, "the only reason I held back, was to be with you"

He turned his eyes to look into Yuuki's petrified stare

"I am sorry….," he transformed himself bit by bit into dozens of bats, "Thank you, Yuuki…"

"Kaname~!" he heard behind him, but he didn't turn back

"Kaname~!"

_'Forgive me'_

"Kaname-sama….what, pray tell do you intend to do?" a blonde noble with ocean blue eyes asked

Kaname was now sitting with a leg crossed over the other in a Blood Red chair.

His eyes were closed as he held a glass filled with a blood tablet.

"Are you questioning my affairs, Ichijo?"

Ichijo looked at Kaname sheepishly and waved his hands in front of him.

"Absolutely not"

"Good" Kaname turned his attention outside to the long and distorted branches that were moving with the night.

He glared at on in particular.

"What is it Kaname?" Ichijo asked, looking at him and the branch

"Nothing" He turned his attention otherwise and focused on the fire burning in the chimney.

'_Go'_

~~~~Kaname's POV - Crow~~~~

"So….," Yuuki turned her head in each of the nobles direction, "what will it be?"

They stood quiet

She wasn't as confident as she made herself out to be.

"Are you ordering us?" One of them asked

'What insolence.'

"…No."

"Then I'm in"

Soon enough, all of the nobles in the front yard raised their hands.

It seems her kind heart has moved these people

My eyes seemed to soften.

Yuuki nodded and walked away with such strength and grace.

But I wondered how long her plan would last

My eyes narrowed

_Aido._

"Yuuki-sama….."

Yuuki stopped and only turned her head, "….Aido?"

"Yuuki-sama, how do you believe this will work?" He asked out of breath

He had been running behind her and she didn't take heed.

"It doesn't matter whether it works or not, I'm just trying to get everything back in order. That is all." she began walking again.

"Just like Kaname…."

I smiled

Yuuki narrowed her eyes, "Your wrong"

My smile fell.

She seems to bare hatred for me.

I will not accept that.

I turned and headed over to the window of our room.

I stood over a branch as she entered the room, slamming the doors harshly behind her.

She seemed to search for something in the room and continued to do so until she spotted me through the window.

Yuuki's piercing glare cut right through me, "Is this what you wanted?"

She took a step forward, "If what you had wanted from me was to hate you, then mission accomplished, you got your wish Kaname Kuran!"

My resolve vanished, before I knew it I was inside the room.

She continued to look for something in the room.

I already knew what it was.

She wasn't going to find it here.

"Where did you put it?" she yelled at me

I didn't move.

"Kaname-"

"Wait you can't just barge in here!" She turned her head in the direction of the voice

I, too, followed her motions

She hissed at the doors

"Kuran Yuuki, you are under arrest for disturbing vampire society's peace, therefore you must be detained as a person of interest." a tall and blonde haired man said

I took a stance closer to her.

They were from the vampire council.

_How!-_

"I don't know what your talking about" Yuuki hissed as she kept on with her crouched position next to me

"You are Kaname-sama's fiancée…..therefore, you must know something of which he has planned" the man standing to the blonde said

"I told you I have no idea what he is planning! He always keeps to himself," She turned her head in my direction and glared, "he doesn't trust me enough to be let in on what he is thinking"

I took a step back

_I don't trust her enough!_

"Leave!" she yelled again.

"Ahh~….Kaname-sama, of course you wouldn't leave her alone for too long" the shortest of them all spoke

I turned in his direction and glared

"Yuuki-sama, do you wish for me to escort these men back outside" Kain tried to control himself.

But Yuuki didn't hear him at all.

She continued to stare at me, "Leave….that's all you know how to do anyway" she whispered

_'I will be back'_ I turned and flew off into the night.

~~~~Back with Kaname~~~~

The glass shattered in his hand as he breathed in quietly

"Kaname-sama?"

"I need to be alone" I clenched my fist in my lap

"As you wish Kaname-sama" the servant left

_She has changed._

I opened my eyes and continued to stare at the burning depts. of the fire.

I glared at the crackling wood

I will have to change that.

_And those visitors…where did they come from?_

I closed my eyes once again

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"Ahh~….Kaname-sama, of course you wouldn't leave her alone for too long" the shortest one seemed to have the gull to speak to me_

_'Do remember us….we are the new Vampire Council of this Generation'_

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

The new generation, huh?

"Ichijo" I called

The door opened and he entered, "Yes, Kaname-sama"

"I will be taking my leave" I stood up and began walking to the door

"But where will you go?" He asked

I turned to him as I laid a hand on the door, "My fiancée needs me"

"Uh-"

I shut the door behind me as I disappeared into the night.

~~~With Yuuki~~~

Yuuki was laying lifelessly on a matt out bed inside her cell

She couldn't help it….her entire body hurt.

These bastards.

Pretending they cared about her.

Once they arrived here, they switched her hand cuffs to some different looking ones.

These sucked all of her energy from her when ever she used her power.

Which she has indeed been using for the past three hours

She stood up tiredly and made a run for the iron bars.

Once again, hitting them with her handcuffs.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she dropped down to the floor

These handcuffs were sucking the life out of her fast

She breathed in hard

"Now, now, you should stop before you hurt yourself" She heard a flawless voice come from behind her

"Sara Shirabuki!" Yuuki glared at the blonde tresses of the vampire now standing beside her

"My…such hatred," She walked closer to me, "I wonder….does your hatred happen to be pointed at me or…Kaname?"

"Bite your tongue Sara, or you'll regret it!" Yuuki hissed at her from her spot on the floor

"From what I can see…you can't do anything about it….," She laid a hand on the bar and gripped it, "it seems to me like Kaname's departure….has made you weak"

Yuuki struggled to get herself up, "You don't know of what you speak of"

"Really"

"You should know your place Sara" They both heard another voice come from the entrance of the hall

To that voice, Yuuki's body gave out

She hit the floor hard.

"Yuuki!" He ran to the bars

"Don't bother, she can't hear you" Sara said from behind him

"What have you done to her?" He turned his head to face her with his strong and brightly lit eyes

"I have done nothing, on the contrary…those shackles are stealing her life from her body" Sara pointed at the now glowing cuffs that were around Yuuki's wrists

Kaname intently stared at the bars before a big amount of it disintegrated

"Kaname-sama!" the guard's it seems, have gotten an alert

It was Sara without a doubt that did that

He ran to Yuuki's side and picked her up

"Kaname-sama, stop!" they yelled as a gush of wind pushed them back.

And when they stood back up, he and Yuuki were long gone.

"What do you think your doing? Don't let him get away with her!" Sara yelled.

They nodded and stood up, running to the door.


End file.
